FIG. 5 shows a mount structure of a light emitting element array in an electronic photographing apparatus known in the prior art (FIG. 5(A) being a front view and FIG. 5(B) being a side view). A plurality of light emitting diodes (LED) are arranged on a LED array 91 that is rigidly mounted on leaf springs 92. The bearings (spacing means) 94 rotatably mounted on the LED array 91 are urged to the photoconductor drum 95, so that the distance between the LED array 91 and outer periphery of the photoconductor drum (information recording media) 95 remains constant.
However, due to the rotating photoconductor drum 95, the leaf springs 92 vibrate in the direction A, so that the bearings 94 do not stably contact the surface of the photoconductor drum 95. Therefore, the leaf springs 92 are pushed from the back thereof by means of rubber dampers 97 mounted on the fixed bracket 96 so as to restrict the vibration of the leaf springs 92 and prevent a rough printing.
In the mount structure of a light emitting element array in an electronic photographing apparatus known in the prior art as mentioned above, the bearings 94 are strongly urged to the surface of the photoconductor drum 95 by a damping force of the rubber dampers in addition to a spring force of the leaf springs 92 and, therefore, the surface of the photoconductor drum 95 becomes worn after extended use, so that the distance between the LED array 91 and the periphery of the photoconductor drum 95 is reduced. Thus, focusing on the photoconductor drum 95 for one dot will be out of order and image quality will deteriorate.
Also, the leaf spring 92, particularly, the central portion 92a thereof which is not pushed by the rubber damper 97 vibrates or is twisted, so that the image deposited on the photoconductor drum 95 will deteriorate or will produce jitters (disorder of dots) and image quality is reduced.